


Beginnings

by esmerelda_t



Series: A Lot of What it Takes To Get By [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerelda_t/pseuds/esmerelda_t
Summary: Jessica’s always vague on the details afterwards when she’s asked, “So how did you and Matt get together?”
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Series: A Lot of What it Takes To Get By [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Beginnings

Jessica pauses for a nanosecond before deciding she doesn’t care about preserving her modesty, it’s just Matt anyway and peels her t-shirt off in Matt’s hallway, already having shimmied out of a dragon poo covered jacket. They’d eventually corralled it into an enchanted cage while “Don’t hurt her she’s just a baby!” had been screamed at them. Baby, it was the size of a goddamn bus. It’d snorted, fallen down and gone straight to sleep once in the cage, having its scaly head stroked through the bars by one of the robed weirdos her and Matt had been chasing. They’d seemed harmless, now that their baby was asleep, and planned to leave the city imminently so they’d left them to it but not before the dragon had, well, relaxed, while they were standing at the wrong end of the cage.

Matt’s got no concern over modesty, he’s already out of his Daredevil suit, in his boxers, grimacing as he says, “This is the grossest thing that’s ever happened to me, _ever_.”

Jessica shrugs as she kicks off her jeans, “Well you’ve not pushed a person out of you, ripping your V to your A in the process, you’ve got a whole new perspective on bodily fluids once you do.” To prove her point she flicks a bit of the dragon poo at him, it’s really not that bad, slimy and smoky, she’s washed out worse from her hair in the past seven months. Matt squeaks and heads towards the bathroom, “For that I’m not offering you the shower first.”

Jessica slips into mom mode while Matt showers, putting Matt’s suit into one garbage bag to be dropped off for cleaning and her own clothes into another to take home. She’ll need to borrow some sweats to go home in. Matts’ only 5 minutes in the shower, calls, “Bathroom’s free“ on exit.

Jessica is equally quick, 5 minute, functionary showers are now something she’s extremely proficient in. When she exits and pokes her head in Matt’s room he’s in a pair of sweats and is digging in a drawer, “I think I have some of Karen’s stuff leftover, leggings and a sweater.” Jessica wrinkles her nose at that, “Oh God, you’ve not kept them to sniff or something?” Matt gives a horrified, “No! She left them here when we were first dating and forgot they were in my drawer when she fucked off with Frank. Making her go to H&M to replace them rather than reminding her about it might be a petty revenge but it was _my_ petty revenge.”

Jessica rolls her eyes, “You’re a regular modern day Machiavelli with a scheme like that.” She takes the clothes from Matt who asks, “You want a beer or do you need to get back for the baby?”

Jessica’s boobs have been her own for the past five weeks with Danielle weaned now and it’s not even eight yet, she nods, “Yeah a beer would be good, I’ve got some time.”

~

Jessica’s always vague on the details afterwards when she’s asked, “So how did you and Matt get together?” _We were a beer in and snickering about dragon poo_ was neither romantic nor dignified. She kisses him first. Climbs onto his lap when he’s clearly into the kissing, rather than horrified his friend is macking on him. There’s a moment when they’re both out of their clothes when she wonders if this is really a good idea, Matt sighs, “ _Jess_ ” against her throat and there’s something about it that screams _feelings_. She’s not sure that’s what she’s looking for here, not when Luke’s absence still feels like hands ripping through her torso and pulling her apart. Matt twists and she’s on her back, he’s all warmth and hard muscle on top of her and she thinks _fuck it, so it’s awkward for a couple of weeks and then we’ll laugh about it and go back to normal._ She wraps her legs around his lower back, pushing him closer.

~

Jessica wakes up to an empty bed and is instantly pissed off. True she bails on Matt most nights but she only did it without poking him awake to say goodbye the first time.

She hauls herself from the bed and pulls her underwear and a t-shirt on, makes her way to the living room and freezes once she’s crossed the threshold from the bedroom. Matt is in his boxers and mixing pancake mix with one hand while his other arm is secured around Dani, who’s babbling happily while making a grab for the batter. Matt tilts his head in her direction, “Hi. I started breakfast.”

Jessica blinks, “Oh…” there is no way to say _assumed you took off_ that doesn’t end in the _you’ve really hurt me but I shall pretend otherwise like the brave little soldier I am_ face being pulled. She shakes it off and moves to take Dani, Dani however just cuddles closer to Matt, the traitor. Matt smirks and hands the batter over instead. Sits on one of the kitchen stools and bounces Dani slightly, occasionally kissing the curls on her head, Jessica asks as she’s genuinely curious, “How did you get to be so good with babies anyway?” Matt glances in her general direction, “The nuns let me hold the babies at the orphanage, I liked listening to their heartbeats, it was calming, they smell nice too.”

Jessica makes a face, “It was a cute story until you mentioned the smelling, then it just sounds like you carved them up for your stew pot.” Matt grins and tickles the soles of Dani’s feet, she squeals and kicks her legs in delight. Jessica clear his throat and tries to sounds nonchalant, “If you don’t have plans this weekend you can hang out here with us, Trish is away until Tuesday.” Matt smiles, “I’d love that.”

~

Jessica tries not to grimace as she sips at the far too sweet lemonade she’s drinking out of a paper cup. It had been handed to her by two gaped tooth munchkins from St Agnes’ at Clinton Church’s spring fete. She’s leaning against a wall watching Matt and Dani across the yard. Matt has Dani on his hip and they’re talking to Maggie and another nun. Both nuns are fawning over Dani in her ‘Sunday Best’ dress and Dani is preening happily at the attention in Matt’s arms. She’s wondering if she should get her phone out and take a photo of them when Nelson appears beside her, nods over to where Matt and Dani are, “Cute couple.” Jessica grins, she can’t help it, “Dani will literally crawl over me to get to him, you’ve never met a bigger Daddy’s girl in your li…” She stops abruptly, realising what she’s saying. Nelson sighs besides her, “Yeah, look, I don’t know what’s going to happen with you two and I’ve been told by pretty much _everyone_ that if I don’t want it broken I should keep my nose out of it and that you don’t even make the top ten of Matt’s bad life choices but just so you know I _will_ hand Elektra the knife to stab you with if you hurt him. I just want us to be clear on that.” 

Jessica takes another sip of lemonade, “Duly noted. I could kick that bitch’s skinny ass up and down Midtown by the way but whatever helps you sleep at night, Nelson.” With that she launches herself away from the wall and heads over to rescue Matt from the nuns.

~

Jessica walks around the living space and turns to where Matt’s hovering in a doorway, he asks, “Do you like it?” Jessica shrugs, “Sure, it’s better than your Batcave anyway, lots of light, you know not coming from a giant billboard. What are you going to do with the spare room? Gym?”

Matt frowns, “No…I thought…” His voice takes on an uncertain tone, “I…well you kept saying you thought you and Dani were beginning to cramp Trish and…well…” He takes a deep breath, “I want you and Dani to come and live here too. With me. I want the three of us to live here together.”

Jessica stares at him for a moment before asking, “Seriously?” Matt is starting to fidget, “Yes? I thought…I mean…it’s the next step…right?”

Jessica puts him out his misery by crossing the space between them, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him like both their lives depended on it.


End file.
